In Just Ten Days
by jn3883
Summary: In ten days, Minato and Kushina have to stop each other to fall in love to one another so that the arrange marriage of their grandparents will fail. But in ten days, what exactly will happen to them? Especially if they're living under of a one roof.


**A/N:: ALRIGHT! let's start the story, but before that DISCLAIMER please!**

**Minato&Kushina:: DISCLAIMERS!**

**Minato:: Jn3883 or Allice Nuriko-san**

**Kushina:: Does not own the characters of Naruto Shipuuden, tte bane!**

**Naruto:: Only the story, tte bayo!**

**Me:: NARUTO NO BAKA! HOW MANY TIMES THAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR APPEARANCE WILL BE ON THE ALMOST ENDING CHAPTER! BE PATIENT WOULD'YA!**

**Sasuke&Sakura:: SPOILERS!**

**Ino:: Go on the story now!**

**Chapter* 01 The Deal**

_Namikaze Minato _with his grandfather Jiraiya was on the very expensive Restaurant and waiting for visitors

"Amm.. Jii-san, are you sure about this weird plan of yours?" The boy around age 15, have blonde hair and ocean blue eyes asked his white haired grandfather. Jiraiya looked at his grandson then smiled mischievously to him

"Yes! Of course Minato!" Jiraiya who doesn't even look that old to be grandfather answered proudly to Minato. The young teen blonde did not let out any words any more, instead he sighed in defeated.

Meanwhile on one of the elevators of that restaurant also, a ivory color haired woman with young beautiful red haired lady was on there. The young lady have beautiful gray eyes and feminine figure, crossed arms and glaring at the older lady in front of her, while her back is leaned to the wall of elevator.

"I telling you, I will turn this guy's life into hell!" The young lady warned to the older lady.

But the old lady but actually didn't look-like a old one just like Jiraiya named Tsunade just smiled to her granddaughter named _Uzumaki Kushina_

"Don't be like that, Kushina! I was so sure that you'll like that boy!"

"Ha! Why? When is the time that I like whatever your plan for me?" Tsunade giggle

"Tsunade! Can we please go home now! Because I really don't like your weird plans for me!"

"Sorry Kushina. But we will not live until we finish what we came for!"

Then Kushina's face darkened while glaring sharply to Tsunade.

"Like I said before, his life miserable!"

This is the 1,000th times that Kushina threaten the Senju couple, Tsunade and Dan. But since they are the ones who taking care Kushina since she was eight years old, they already know on how to deal with the young lady.

They finally arrived at the floor where they supposed to meet their acquaintance. Meanwhile Minato let out his 100th defeated sighed on that day.

"Ah! Minato they finally came!" His grandfather announced while standing from his chair. While the blonde lad looked at the door and eyes widen.

"Sorry Jiraiya! If we've keep you waiting!" Tsunade gently said to Minato's grandfather.

"No its alright, Tsunade!" Jiraiya said. While Kushina caught Minato that staring at her, when Minato noticed that she glaring at him, he almost panic-ally stood up from his chair with little blush on his cheeks. Then they turned to Minato "Minato!" Jiraiya call his grandson

"Yes Jii-san!.. Its pleasure to meet you. My name's Namikaze Minato" The young blonde lad respectively introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, Minato-kun, our future grandson-in-law!" Tsunade said. Sweat drops form on Minato, while Kushina roll her eyes as she gets irritated to them "And this girl is your future wife, her name was..."

"Uzumaki Kushina, tte bane!" Kushina cut Tsunade off.

"Nice to meet you" Minato said, trying to make an relax smile but failed.

"Ah! Have a sit, you two!" Jiraiya offered

"Thank you Jiraiya" While sitting acrossed to the two males. Tsunade ask Jiraiya "So Jiraiya do you have any news about Orochimaru?"

"Nothing, that guy is surely somewhere that we don't know and we don't expect!" Jiraiya replied

Meanwhile Kushina found an interesting show on the veranda that make her smirked

"Look who's here!" She said and she got the attention of the three people with her and they turn to the veranda where the young redhead's eyes fixed

"Oh it's Sasuke!" Tsunade recognized the guy that surrounded by five or more flirty girls and look enjoy at his own situation at the veranda

"It's Uchiha Sasuke and his girl harem" Kushina commented

"Uchiha... Sasuke?" Minato wonder while looking at the two female on their front

"Yes Uchiha Sasuke, Kushina's cousin" Tsunade informed the two

"My IDIOTIC cousin that inherited my father's ugly habit!" Kushina added as she crossed arms.

This time sweat dropped on Minato and Jiraiya "And why you said that, huh Kushina-chan" Jiraiya asked as he wiping his sweats on his face.

"'cause he and my father was all the same, nothing's different. And their habits was collecting idiotic girls that they flirting to!" Kushina replied.

"Amm... O... kay, now! Let's forget for a while about Kushina-chan's cousin,father and let's go on our own topic, shall we!" Jiraiya requested

"Why?" Kushina started "It is just right to learn something about the person that you want to be with your grandson?"

"Stop it Kushina!" Tsunade cut her

"Fine!" Then Kushina stood up from her sit

"Kushina!" Tsunade call her, as she trying to stop the young redhead lady

"Don't worry! I just wanted an fresh air and that's not with my stupid cousin!" Then Kushina leave that floor.

Meanwhile Tsunade sigh in defeated because of her granddaughter's attitude

"Sorry about Kushina. She always like that since her parents divorced!" She apologized to the two.

They both smile to Tsunade "Is alright Tsunade. Don't worry about it!" Jiraiya said. While Minato stood up and he got the attention of the elders"Is there any problem MInato?" He asked

"Nothing Jii-san, its just that... I think I need a fresh air too! So.. if you'll excuse me!" Minato replied and he also leave the place.

On one of the veranda, still on that same restaurant, Uzumaki Kushina was there and staring at the beautiful shiny full moon when a familiar voice make a word to her

"So you were here, Uzumaki-san!" Then Kushina turn to the voice owner so she can fully view who is the person and she saw, none other than the blonde haired boy with ocean blue eyes, Namikaze Minato.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she turning back to the moon

"I just want an fresh air!" Minato replied as he position on the girl's side

"Namikaze... -kun!" Kushina call him

"What is it?"

"The truth is.. is not like that, that I don't like you or something about you I even didn't know anything about you.. But I really don't..."

"Don't like their plan, isn't?" she nodded "Actually.. I feel the same way as yours!"

"Can we do something about this?" Then they both think, think, think, and think until...

"Ten days deal?" Jiraiya repeated his grandson's words a while ago

"Yes!" Minato respectively replied

"Are you saying in ten days you and Minato-kun will do anything to not fall in love to each other; While us will do our best to make you fall inlove to one another, is that it?" Tsunade summarized

"That's right, tte bane!" Kushina replied

"What you think Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked. And the man smiled at the two

"That idea is will be an AMAZING plot for a new story of mine! I like it, I like it! Alright I will take down all the details about your life in ten days being together and after it... THAT WAS GREAT IDEA MINATO, KUSHINA-CHAN!" Jiraiya excitedly said

"Oi! Jiraiya be serious!" Tsunade said to him

"But Tsunade I'm serious! Actually I'm really excitedly to this game of yours, Minato, Kushina-chan! I cannot wait for tommorow, you know!" Jiraiya replied. Then Tsunade smiled "I think I must add some sexy scene to make it effective!"

"Jii-san!" Minato protest "snap out it!" And Jiraiya laughed as he rubbing the back of his head. He stopped and

"Then..." Minato and Kushina, then Tsunade and Jiraiya held out their hands to each other, Minato to Jiraiya and Kushina to Tsunade "It's a Deal!" and they hold their hands. Agreeing to the conditions of the 'Ten Days Deal'.

_**"If we fail we're going to marry each other like you wanted" Namikaze Minato**_

_**"But if we win, this plan of yours will not going to happen, tte bane!" Uzumaki Kushina**_

**So how's that? Read and review (^.^)**


End file.
